Various applications have been developed according to the development of electronic devices. In recent years, an application has been developed in which a plurality f users can participate together through an interaction between electronic devices.
However, in order for a plurality of users to participate through such an application, the corresponding application must be installed in each electronic device for each user. In addition, the development of applications suitable for the installed operating system for each electronic device and the management of each application developed for each operating system should be continuously maintained. Accordingly, there is a problem that not only an additional cost is incurred in developing an application for each operating system with respect to one application, but also an increase in cost due to maintenance for an application developed for each operating system occurs.
Meanwhile, in the conventional method of providing a multi-UI service among the plurality of electronic devices, the service merely transmits the previously stored contents from the main device to the target device through the mirroring method. Furthermore, since the conventional multi-UI service providing method is a method of transmitting the corresponding contents to the target device, there is a problem that the data amount increases due to the transmission, which causes slowdown of data transmission speed.